Girls Of The Sorcerer
by NickelDrake
Summary: After a strange dream, Daisy Vargas' life turns completely upside down. Now, she and her friends are now offered a contract, a contract to become a magical girl! But, through out all of the promises and magic, is it really as good as it seems? Nyotalia and PMMM crossover, basically switching the characters. ItaPan, Romerica, and other background ships.
1. The Prologue

Daisy ran up the distorted stairs in a panic, rushing through the corridors and opening the large door that blocked her way. Out of breath and dizzy, she gasps, as the she sees the strange sight.

A girl, a girl about her age, with short hair and brown eyes, was fighting some sort of monster. And she appeared to be losing. The girl was dressed in a weird purple cosplay like outfit. Daisy covered her eyes as she saw the girl get hit by the attacks, whimpering slightly.

"It's horrible, yes, but there's no helping it. She did this out of her own will." A voice says, out of nowhere. Daisy turns to her right, her brown hair bobbing slightly in her ponytail. She sees the strange, white, cat like creature.

"B-But why?! This isn't right!" The girl screamed, and Daisy covered her ears. The white creature tilted it's head.

"But… You can change this, if you want." It said, smiling, or at least, Daisy thinks that's a smile.

"M-Me?! How can _I _change this of all things?!" Daisy shrieked out, as the girl seemed to turn to the general direction of her and the cat thing.

The cat thing smiles, or at least Daisy thinks it is, before answering her. "Simple! All you need to do is to become a Puella Magi!"

The girl's hand stretched out slightly, but remained unnoticed by the two.

Daisy flinches as she wakes up, holding tightly to a pillow. Rubbing her sleep filled eyes, she could only say one thing.

"I guess it was only a dream…"

* * *

Getting up from her bed, she stretches slightly, as she looks outside her room. Her father was cooking in the kitchen, smiling. "Daisy, can you wake up your mother for me, I think Romeo might need some help."

She held in a giggle as she watched her baby brother try to wake up their mom.

"Romeo, you need some help there?" She asked, smiling as she ruffled his hair, before opening the curtains and taking off the covers from her mother's body.

In a slight panic, Monika Vargas wakes up. She makes a slight defensive position with his hands before realizing it was only her kids. Romeo laughed a little, while Daisy smiled again.

Daisy watched as her mother prepared herself for her work. Her mother was one of the coolest people around, according to her friends. Monika Vargas was a businesswoman, who was basically the one who brought the 'bacon' home to the family. Her husband, the father of Daisy and Romeo, was Feliciano Vargas, the stay at home dad.

"Francine got some more love letters this week… She say that even a romantic girl like her is getting overwhelmed!" Daisy says cheerfully, as she brushed her hair.

"I'm not an expert about romance like your father, but a man who isn't brave enough to confess face to face aren't good at all." Monika responds, a toothbrush muffling her words.

"And how's Julchen? Is that relationship of hers still working out?"

"I think Aunt Julchen's relationship is going really good. She can't stop talking about him in homeroom. It's been like, 3 months now, hasn't it!"

"But knowing my sister, I'm not sure if they're going to last in this major part of their relationship."

Daisy washes her face, effectively washing out the sleep in her eyes. "Are they?" She asks, as Monika silently hands a towel to her.

"Three months is a pretty long time. If they can make it past three months, then maybe Julchen might see a year." Putting on her makeup, Monika was ready for work.

"Mom, should I wear my hair in a ponytail or loose?"

Monika answers by putting her hair in a ponytail, tied by a pink ribbon. "I-Isn't this a bit flashy though? I mean, I usually don't have it in a ponytail…"

"You look great, and now all your secret admirers will just surrender and have to confess their love!"

Daisy flushes embarrassingly, "I don't have any lovers!"

Monika pats her shoulder, "But go through your days as you do! That's the secret of all the pretty girls."

At the dining table, Romeo messily ate his food. While Monika was offered more coffee by Feliciano.

* * *

"Do you want more coffee?"

"As much as I adore you coffee, Feli, I should be heading off now." Kissing Romeo on the forehead, then Feliciano on the lips, and then high-fiving Daisy, she heads off.

"Daisy, aren't you supposed to be heading off to school?"

"Huh! Oh right!"

And with that, Daisy, dressed in her school uniform, ran outside to her school.

_Today's going to be a long day..._

**End Of Prologue**

* * *

A/N: This is an idea I've had for a while, since I love PMMM and Nyotalia. It's basically a character switch. If it isn't obvious enough, Daisy Vargas has the role of Madoka. She's also Fem!Italy, Romeo is Seborga and 'Tatsuya', Monika is Fem!Germany and the 'Junko', and Feliciano is regular Italy and 'Tomohisa'.

For anyone who has watched PMMM, they probably know what's going to happen to the characters.


	2. As If We Met Before

Running to her school, Daisy meets up with her two friends, who were waiting on the brick pavement of the road. Daisy sends a quick 'Good Morning' to her friends, which catch their attention.

"Good Morning!" The matured blond girl, Francine, says with a refined smile.

The other girl, smiles at Daisy's appearance. "Daisy, you're late! Oh, is it because of the cute new hairstyle?"

"Do you really think it's cute, Amelia? It's not flashy, right?"

Amelia smiles as she gives a thumbs up to Daisy, "Seriously, you look great."

The three girls walk to the local high school, laughing and having a simple conversation of wanting love letters like Francine.

"I bet you have a ponytail now instead of your braids because you're trying to get a love letter for yourself!"

The auburn haired girl flushed. "What, no! My mom made me-"

"Oh how shameless! You asked your super cool mom for advice to become popular?! I can't allow you to get popular with the boys, Daisy!"

And before Daisy could respond, the short-haired blond grabbed her and began to tickle her.

"Amelia! Stop it!" Daisy shrieks between giggles and tries to get out Amelia's grasp.

As much as Francine likes watching her friends acting childish, they had to go to school.

She clears her throat, and the other two stop, looking back at Francine embarrassed.

* * *

In class, A Ms. Julchen Beilschmidt ranted slightly in her classroom.

"Now answer me, does it matter on how you cook your eggs?! Does it really compare to a woman's beauty?!"

Amelia snickered, as she turned to Daisy. "I guess it didn't work out."

After ranting some more, and adding in some helpful advice to the boys, like to not judge others over eggs.

Composing herself, Julchen began to speak calmly again. "Now that that's out of the way, we have a new student coming in today. Come on in, Miss Honda."

And then a girl with short black hair walked in. Her brown eyes were downcast as she stood in front of the room.

_No way, it couldn't be… Is that the girl from my dream? _Daisy thinks, shocked and confused.

"My name is Sakura Honda, pleased to meet you."

Sakura then neatly writes her name on the board, and then looks back to the classroom and concentrates a look on Daisy.

Daisy looks away, a sudden blush of embarrassment and confusion spread on her face.

* * *

The day goes quite normally after the new transfer student arrived. Sakura appears to have grown popular, as she was covered by others and bombarded by questions. Sakura responded these questions with quiet answers.

Meanwhile, in the back, Daisy and her friends spoke about the new student.

"She seems quite mysterious, doesn't she?" Francine says. looking at Sakura.

"Hey, Daisy, do you know her? She looked like she was glaring at you earlier." Amelia questions, while casually eating a lollipop.

"Well.. I don't know how to say this…" Daisy starts, before being interrupted by an approaching person.

"Daisy Vargas, you are the nurse aid, right? I feel a bit overwhelmed today. Will you go to the nurse's office with me?" Sakura questioned Daisy, who looked at the short haired girl in slight dismay.

Walking through a large corridor, Sakura takes lead to the nurse's office. Daisy tries to make small talk, which end terribly due to Sakura's refusing to speak.

"It seems like you already know how to get there...uh… Miss Honda.." Daisy comments, flustered.

Sakura frowns,keeping her face hidden. "You can call me Sakura."

"Oh, uh.. Sakura.. That's a weird name, isn't it? I-I mean… In a cool way!" The auburn haired girl stutters out, suddenly regretting coming to school today.

That comment makes Sakura clench her teeth, before turning to Daisy. "Daisy Vargas. Do you cherish your current life?"

Daisy was surprised at the ominous question. "Of course I do! I love my friends and family!"

"If that's true, you wouldn't try and change the person that you are currently, right? Because if you do, you would lose everything."

Not letting Daisy respond, Sakura continued. "You should stay as the person who you are right now. If you do, then you'll remain happy."

And with that, Sakura walked away, the ominous air following her.

Daisy was now certain that today would be a long and weird day.

* * *

A/N: Alright Chapter 2! Thanks for the people who followed and favorited this fanfic, really it does help. Though some reviews would help, it would really help to see what you want to see and what I should improve in!

Anyway, as you can see, Amelia has the role of Sayaka, and Sakura has the role of Homura! Just two more characters, and we'll have the whole Puella Magi Holy Quartet!

Thank you AnimeFanAndDrawer1 and NuevoMundo for your following and favorites!


	3. This Day Was Way Too Long

And a long day it was indeed.

Sakura Honda became one of the most popular girls in class, with her beauty and smarts. Everyone was amazed at her skills in gym and algebra. It almost seemed impossible on how good she was, but everyone in the class adored and pretty much worshiped her.

Since they were so busy admiring Sakura, no one noticed the strange cat creature sitting by the tree.

Meanwhile, at a food court in the mall, Daisy, Amelia and Francine were talking about what happened to Daisy earlier that same day

Amelia was astonished. "She told you something like that? Oh man, and I thought she was this super cool chick, but it turns out that she's some weird freak!"

Francine shook her head. "There has to be some mistake in here somewhere… Are you sure you never met her before?"

Daisy made a slight noise. "I was going to tell you guys in class, but I guess I've met her before. _I met her in a dream….or something…"_

The other two burst out laughing, leaving Daisy in a fluster.

"It's like you two are in one of those animes! I bet you and Sakura knew each other in a past life and she went through space and time to reunite you two together again!" Amelia said a voice that could only be described as her 'heroic' voice.

_Amelia… I'm being serious here…._

Francine calmed herself down from laughing. "What happened in your dream anyway?"

"The thing is, I can't remember anything except that it was a really weird dream…"

"I'm not agreeing with Amelia here, but maybe you did know Sakura before. Sure, you may not remember meeting her, but your subconscious did."

"Fran, are you serious? That's a bit farfetched." Amelia comments, completely forgetting her own convoluted idea.

"Well, that's what I think." The dark haired girl took a peek at the ticking clock. "Oh dear, it's gotten late…" Francine stands up and begins to gather her belongings.

"What is it now? Piano or Classical Dancing?" The dirty blond asks, while sharing a glance with Daisy.

"Today we have tea ceremony classes, which I particularly don't really care for. Even if exams are coming up, my mom still wants me to keep taking them." Francine answers as she throws away her garbage.

"And that's one of the many reasons why I'm happy not being a rich girl. Could you imagine on how bad I would do in tea ceremonies?!" Amelia joked, as Daisy stood up.

"We should probably get going too." Daisy says, a smile smile on her face.

"Oh! Daisy, do you mind if we go to the music store?" Amelia asks, in a failed attempt at a whisper.

"Oh sure, you're probably getting another gift for Arthur, aren't you?"

Amelia pouts as her cheeks turn rosy. "I never said anything about that… but maybe…"

And girls turn separate ways, Francine waves goodbye as the two other girls walked away to the music store.

* * *

Meanwhile, a cat like creature is running in a strange part of the building. The thing dodges purple shots of… _something._ Behind it, a girl in a strange purple cosplay outfit chases after it.

The creature gets hit by the purple shots of magic, skidding across the floor. It quickly gets up, and dashes through the room.

The girl with black short hair and purple cosplay outfit ran after it, a look of anger on her face.

In the music store, Amelia listened to a beautiful violin piece.

Daisy listened to some pop music. Or at least, she was.

_Help me…! Daisy! Help me!_

Confused, Daisy held her hand to her head, trying to concentrate on the voice.

_Please! Save me!_

And so, Daisy walked out of the music store in a confused manner.

Amelia looks up from her music, confused on where Daisy was going.

Daisy had no idea how she got here. She assumed that this place was a closed off, abandoned part of the mall.

"Hello? Are you here?"

The continuous chants of "_Help Me!" _continued in Daisy's head.

She cautiously walks through the room. She pushes hard on a door, and she enters a different, darker, room.

"Do I know you? Where are you?"

The voice responded with the same, _help me, _and Daisy heard a strange sound from above her.

And before she knew what happened, a _strange white cat like creature_ fell from the ceiling.

Daisy shrieked, _The poor thing is all bloody and has scars everywhere…._ She thinks, going closer to the thing.

Suddenly, she hears chains. While still holding the strange creature, the girl with short hair and a purple cosplay outfit came down.

"S-Sakura?!"

Looking blankly at Daisy, she stays put at where she stands.

"Get away from that thing."

"But… He's really hurt! He has scars all over him.."

"This doesn't concern you."

"But he was calling me! He was asking me to help him!"

Sakura walks closer to Daisy, looking at her with a cold glare. The chains was the only sound between the two, and Daisy was genuinely afraid.

"Eat fire extinguisher villain!" Amelia yells out of nowhere, as suddenly foam hits Sakura.

"Over here! C'mon Daisy!" Amelia says, throwing the fire extinguisher in the general direction of where Sakura stood. The two ran away quickly, leaving Sakura in the foam.

Annoyed, Sakura used _some technique _to remove all of the smoke. She frowned as she prepared to chase after them.

Well, she was, until the strange butterflies and cotton balls surrounded her. Then, like a weird art style, buildings and pictures began to form.

"Damn it… Not now!"

* * *

Amelia and Daisy ran through the rooms, in a panic.

"What is she doing? Dressing up like a super hero?! And what's that stuffed animal in your hands?!"

"It was in danger, and it called out for me! If it was you, you would've done the same thing!"

All of the sudden, the butterflies and cotton balls surrounded the room.

The room looked like a ripped piece of paper, and then, the exit disappeared.

With no means of escape, the two girls were paralyzed in fear.

There was strange singing from the cotton balls in some unknown language.

Amelia and Daisy held on to each other, shaking.

"This is just a dream, just a bad dream, right Daisy?" Amelia cried out, her heroic brave front gone.

The familiars grew closer and closer, until a blinding light of yellow illuminated the room. It made the floor appear as there was many flowers on it.

"W-What just happened?!" Amelia asked as she looked at Daisy.

"I don't know…" Daisy replied, still holding the white creature tightly.

"That was a close call, wasn't it?" A new, slightly quiet voice entered.

The two turned to see an older girl walking in their direction. She had the same uniform as them, her dirty blond hair tied in pigtails, and her purple eyes framed in glasses.

In her hands, was a yellow stone.

"Don't worry, you're going to be alright now. Safe and sound." She says, in a comforting calm voice.

"Oh, you saved Kyubey for me! Merci, you've done a great favor for me. He's a great friend of mine, and I was so worried…"

Daisy stutters a response. "H-he called out to me, and I had to save him."

"Oh, thank you. By your uniforms, I see you go to Gakuen Academy. You must be freshman, right?" The mysterious yellow girl asked.

"Who are you?" Amelia asks, she can't help but feel that this girl felt familiar.

"Oh right, right. It's very rude to not introduce myself." The sounds of chains rattling and a distant sound of familiars stopped her.

"That might have to wait a bit."

And with a movement of her feet, and spinning slightly, she throws the yellow stone in the air. It was like a dance, whatever the girl was doing.

And before the two could react, the yellow bright light flashed again, to reveal the girl had transformed.

The girl was clearly elegant while doing so, the hundreds and hundreds of guns that appeared out of her long white sleeves helped her assist in defeating the familiars.

"That was amazing…" The two girls said in unison, no longer holding each other in comfort.

And the peculiar room they were previously in were gone.

It was a joyous moment, until the sounds of boots clicked against the hard ground.

"The witch got away. You can go and get it, if you truly want to." The yellow girl said to Sakura.

"My job here isn't done though." Sakura replied coldly, sending a look towards Daisy.

The girl pushed up her glasses, "You don't understand, do you? I'm willing to overlook this."

"Wouldn't it be better if we didn't do this right now?"

Sakura turned away, and she leaped into the shadows, leaving the premises.

Amelia and Daisy sighed in relief.

* * *

The girl used the yellow stone to heal Kyubey. In a matter of seconds, he woke up, all healed up and brand new.

"Thank you Madison, you're a life saver!"

Madison smiled, "It wasn't me, it was also these kind girls."

"Thank you very much, my name is Kyubey, if you didn't catch on!" The cat creature says with it's smile.

"So you were the one calling me?" Daisy looked to the cat thing. _It looks familiar…_

"That's right, Daisy Vargas! And don't think I forgot about you, Amelia Jones!"

"Wait, how do you know our names?" Amelia asked, calm for some reason.

"Oh simple! I came here for only one reason!"

And Kyubey, that thing, smiled.

"To become magical girls!"

* * *

A/N: Ayyyy.

I finally finished episode one! Finally! So... I'm just going to stop revealing who the characters are supposed to be, since it's pretty simple to find out. And also, this fanfic is based of on a fan art, the exact fan art of what the cover is.

I feel as if I'm just copying the actual episodes though. I honestly can't wait until I reach the point of writing episode 3. Can not wait.


	4. What An Opportunity

The three girls sat in the roomy apartment that belonged to Madison Williams. The three were currently conversing over some tea and pancakes, which Madison had excitedly made for her guests.

"I can't believe you're a magical girl, Madison! You looked super cool when you fought those things and beat 'em to a pulp!" Amelia energetically told to the Sophomore, who was waving away with those compliments.

"You were like a hero! Being a magical girl seems so cool, I wanna become one right now!"

"N-now? Don't you think you're rushing a bit? We don't know a thing about this whole magical girl thing, why don't we get Madison to tell us about it?" Daisy commented, as Amelia pouted.

Madison giggled behind her hand, clearly amused by the two's antics.

"Anyway, being a magical girl isn't all of what you see in cartoons. It's a serious responsibility. Don't let that make you disinterested though!"

"In order to become a magical girl, you have to tell your wish to Kyubey, who will grant your wish. It could be anything you desire."

Madison took out the bright yellow egg shaped gem, with a maple leaf decor on the very top of it. It appeared to be very bright, with no signs of it ever being dirtied.

"Whoa! Look at how pretty that jewel is!" Amelia excitedly said, staring at the yellow gem.

"Yes, it is quite pretty. This is called a soul gem. After your wish is granted and the 'contract' is made, you receive the very thing that makes you a magical girl. It's the source of your magic."

"Not only could I be a superhero, but a pretty soul gem and any wish I want! Sign me up!"

"Amelia, I think Madison has some more things to say." Daisy said, trying to stop her over zealous friend.

"Not everything about being a magical is good though. Do you remember those things you saw at the warehouse?" Madison paused, waiting for the two girls to nod.

"Those were witches. As magical girls, it's our duty to fight and defeat them."

"What exactly are witches?"

"If Magical Girls are fighters of hope, the girls of the sorcerer, then Witches are the fighters of despair, the deceptor of the sorcerer." Kyubey chimes in.

"What? Where did this sorcerer stuff come in?" Amelia questions, clearly confused,

"They're basically baddies, right?"

"Oh, but witches are more than 'baddies', Amelia Jones. Witches are the embodiment of despair, anxiety, rage and hatred… It's even worse that their invisible to the humans, no one knows when they'll fall victim."

"You know all of those suicides you see on the news? It's all probably a witches fault. Once a witch targets someone, all of that despair consumes them… It's really horrible, isn't it?" Madison sighs in somber mood.

"You two were really lucky I was there. If I wasn't, you probably would've been dead. You see, that thing you two were in was a labyrinth. If a normal person walked in there, they probably would never be seen again."

"So this is what you do? Fight these witches every day?" Daisy states, suprised that this meek looking girl could do all of this.

"I must, it's my role now. I risk my life doing this day by day. Any wish you ever wanted sounds great, but remember that death is part of the deal."

"D-Death?!" The two other girls screeched in fear.

"Okay, now I'm reconsidering." Amelia quickly said.

"But… There's something that can make you help you consider what to do! Would you two like to go to a witch hunt with me?"

Madison smiled happily, ignoring the two other girls confused looks.

'_Is she trying to kill us?_' Amelia thinks to herself.

"See for yourselves what it's like to fight a witch. Think about the offer a little longer. Think long and hard.

Ask yourselves, is this something you want so badly that is worth putting your life in danger for?" Madison said to the two, who were leaving the apartment.

"I'll always be here, so please do come back!"

* * *

It was a fresh new day, and the two girls walked quietly to school. For some reason, Kyubey decided to go with Daisy, and it sat on her shoulder.

"Good morning~!"

The cheery french accent took Dasiy and Amelia out of their thoughts, and a slight panic went through both of them.

"G-Good morning! Oh god…"

'O-Oh uh, hey Fran! Oh crap, can she see..?"

"See what? Are you hiding something from me?"

"Oh thank god, she doesn't see it…"

Francine sent the two a strange look, before shrugging and walking in front of the two.

'You made it so obvious, Amelia.'

'Whoa, how are you in my thoughts? Did you sign Maddie's crazy contract and get super powers?!'

'Nope. And don't call her crazy! We can speak like this because Kyubey is here.'

"She totes was though!'

Francine looks over to the two girls and pouts. "I can't believe you two have gotten so close that you don't even need words to communicate! What have you been two doing together? Surely nothing that us girls shouldn't be doing, right?"

Amelia laughed nervously. "What? Nah, none of whatever you're thinking, you huge perv! We just got really close last night and talked!"

"That's exactly what I thought you were going to say! I can't believe it, you two did _that _and didn't invite me?! I feel so offended!" And with that, Francine ran away dramatically.

"We're like, fourteen though…" Daisy mutters under her breath, just in shock on what just happen.

* * *

'So, are you thinking up on the offer? Seriously, it'll be fun...'

Daisy looked up from her book, surprised to hear Madison's quiet voice.

'It won't be that bad, right? You're going to protect us from harm, right? Uh, also, how are you speaking to us?'

'Of course. I don't want to hurt any newbies, and you have to see the good part of being a magical girl too! My class is actually really close to yours too...' You could almost hear the happy smile in her voice.

'Daisy, are you serious? Well, since you're going, I might as well too. Someone's gotta protect you, ya know!' Amelia communicates, giving up. 'Besides, I'm still a bit interested….'

'Alright, we meet after school! We meet at the mall, alright'

'Alrighty then, Mads!'

* * *

Sakura kept quiet as she eavesdropped on the telepathic conversation.

"Damn it, why are you so trusting…"

"Did you say something, Miss Honda?" Julchen asked, looking up from her lesson planner.

"Nothing, Miss Belischdmit. Nothing at all." She responds blankly, a forced smile on her face.

Julchen nods in response, but feels that something was wrong. Looking absently at her fingers, she goes back to her lesson.

* * *

The three girls met up at the mall, eating a small lunch before they left. Amelia had something covered in a cloth. Daisy held a notebook tightly to her chest. Madison only drank some hot tea, looking over to the two other girls. It was fairly quiet, until Amelia took the cloth off of the mysterious thing she brought.

"I brought a baseball bat to defend us! They don't call me Hardball for nothing!" Amelia laughs her classic heroine laugh, earning a stare from Daisy.

"No one ever calls you that. That's just a nickname you just thought of right now." Daisy says looking over to Madison, who drank her warm drink to hide her smile.

"Oh yeah? What's with the notebook you got there? It's not like some notes are gonna help ya' defend yourself!"

"It's not supposed to… It's just, well, just take a look at it yourself!" Daisy exclaims, before throwing her notebook down to reveal drawings of Madison in her magical girl outfit. There was also another drawings scattered on the paper, like Daisy in a magical girl outfit, and even Sakura in her dark purple outfit.

Amelia laughs harder. "Oh man, Daisy you are way too cute!"

"What?!" Daisy's face flushes with embarrassment.

"It's really cute, thank you." Madison smiles brightly, and you can hear the hardly contained laughed.

"I was trying to be serious…"

* * *

A:N: Guess who lost wifi connection for a few months and got a bit too lazy to continue this story? Don't worry, this is still a thing!

_and i am like so trying to add new plot different from the source material haha_


End file.
